


Toddler Years

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Galra toddler, Kid Fic, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 3: FamilyThe toddler purred.





	Toddler Years

The tiny galra toddler purred as he rested in Shiro’s lap, the man gently scratching the back of his furry, purple neck with his real hand. The child’s tail curled around his leg, and Shiro saw how his fuzzy ears twitched, before he held his hand up high and scratched his face with his palm, and let out a loud yawn.

 

Once that was finished, he laid down again, like he had done previously, and just let Shiro pet him. He had only known the toddler for a few hours, but Shiro had bonded with him so fast, he knew he would be willing to do anything for him.

 

“Shiro, I brought some milk formula.”

 

It was Keith, standing in the hallway, his long hair up in a ponytail, carrying a bottle.

 

“How is he doing?”

 

“Just fine, he purrs and seems to like being in my lap Keith. He is so cute.”

 

The other man let out a laugh, looking at his lover, and the toddler, Keith already knew he would become their little pride and joy then and there. It was like they had imprinted on each other.

 

“You two look adorable together. I can’t believe he’s actually ours.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah. We have a son.”


End file.
